


Bad idea!

by CruisingVanilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruisingVanilla/pseuds/CruisingVanilla
Summary: Basically, Kara can no longer hold her feelings in. After a night of stress, memories being shared Kara finally confesses.This bitches tell each other about their childhood trauma and how it's messed them up, relationship-wise.yeah its not that bad lolol i just suck at writing summary's5 am work be like
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bad idea!

**Author's Note:**

> they gay?? :o

Kara stormed into Lena's office while holding a bag of Potstickers. "Lena? Lena, are you here?" she says with a worried tone. Kara's voice was breaking, and she had never been this worried about anyone. The feeling had been eating her up from the inside. It was an awful feeling. The office was a mess, empty wine bottles everywhere, food that was untouched on the table. Paperwork, lots, and lots of paperwork. It was nothing new to Kara. Lena had a habit of overworking herself, setting her hopes too high, and then letting herself down. "Lena, please, I am worried for you. You can't keep hiding, please just talk to me." She wiped away her tears and decided to be here for Lena as moral support.  
Let me tell you where this all started. Lena had recently promised to build the best, no, biggest hospital. But after her budget was cut due to Lex, she could no longer keep her promise to the city. Of course, the Luthor decided that it’d be best to hide until the dawn of time and isolate herself from everyone she loves, including me. Truthfully, I was hurt. Hurt that Lena didn't come to me, hurt that her first reaction was hiding and isolating. Not that I wouldn't do the same.

There she was, Lena was sitting in sweats, an oversized shirt on the floor, plenty of bottles of wine, mostly empty surrounding her. She was crying, Lena Luthor was crying. The otherwise strong and independent woman Kara knew was crying. Usually, it was Lena comforting Kara, but now it was her turn to return the favor.  
"Kara,..." Lena turned around and saw miss Danver's, Kara had a big smile as usual, but her eyes said otherwise. Worry and sadness, that was all Lena could see

"I was so worried!" Kara put down the now cold potstickers on the floor and rushed to Lena. "I was just scared that I let you down like I let down the rest of the city." Lena truthfully said Kara could tell how hurt Lena was. It hurt her to think about that the person she loved more than herself.  
Kara's expression quickly changed. She almost shouted, "LET ME DOWN? Lena, you can't do anything to let me down." She hugged Lena as tightly as she could. The smell of the ridiculously overpriced perfume that Lena always wears was comforting. She missed hugging Lena. Perhaps this was the closest Kara could ever get to Lena, and she was fine by that. Kara enjoyed moments like these, cherished them, the moment's where Lena finally let her guard down and trusted Kara, trusted her.  
The Luthor had buried her face in Kara's chest, crying, crying her feelings out. Both of them just sat there, on the floor, looking out over the city during night time. Kara almost forgets about her dear beloved potstickers. After nearly an hour had passed, Lena stopped crying. She only sat there, with Kara holding her tight in her arms. Lena Loved Kara, but she could never know. No one could. Their relationship was strictly a friendship and nothing more, even If she told Kara about her feelings. Nothing would happen. The Kryptonian likes someone else, William. William, the British bastard that asked Kara out on a date, hoping for more. 

Kara tried her best to sit; still, she loved hugging Lena and didn't want to ruin this moment, even though her leg had practically fallen asleep and those Potstickers were screaming her name. Instead, she decided to watch the beautiful woman lying next to her. Lena indeed was a work of art. Kara's heart suddenly started beating faster. Lena had noticed Kara admiring her. "Can I help you?" Lena asks with a sassy tone, which could sometimes be perceived as intimating, but Kara sees it right through it. "Unless you can heat my potstickers, I don't see how." Kara chuckles and just stares at Lena with a goofy smile on her face. "In all seriousness, you can always talk to me, Lena, and we can watch your favorite movies and eat potstickers, okay?" She looked down on Lena, waiting for a response. Of course, she got the sarcastic Luthor answer. “So what If I forget to eat? What are you going to do, miss Danvers? Threaten me with a good time?” There it was, the classic Luthor smile, Lena was back.  
“Hey! I can be mean and scary!” She tried to say angry, but Kara just ended up sounding like a puppy who didn’t get any hugs. Kara desperately waited for Lena’s classic comeback, but instead, the CEO just hugged her more tightly and gave her a nod of approval.

After some time had passed, Lena finally fell asleep. SHE FELL ASLEEP ON KARA'S SHOULDER. She was stuck, and she didn't want to wake Lena up since she was pretty sure that Lena hadn't slept in a while, no she was positive. Kara sighed but decided to pull through while Lena kept getting too close. Not that Kara didn't enjoy this, she loved it, and the problem was that this wasn't good. Lately, she has had dreams about Lena and kara finally after years of secretly wishing to be hers, getting together, going on dates together, movie dates, dates near the beach. You name it, but the guilt was catching up to her. Kara felt terrible for dreaming about her Friend without her permission. But she couldn't wake her up either. "Why do I put myself through this? I can't keep it a secret anymore, and I just want to kiss your lips, Lena. But I can't, we can't." She thought to herself while admiring the sleeping beauty lying next to her. Someday she won't keep it a secret anymore. "I pray to Rao that you won't hate me for it because I love you." She could feel her eyelids getting heavier, so kara kissed Lena good night, a small peck on the cheek, and went to sleep next to her. She went to sleep next to the love of her life, Lena. This was the closest she could get to Lena as a friend, and It hurts, but she was used to it.  
Both Lena and kara fell asleep on the couch together.

The morning sun was radiating through the whole office, and it had filled the room with a pleasant and optimistic feeling. Of course, Lena was already up and back to her usual self. While Kara has been oversleeping on the couch, Lena took her time to clean up the office and get dressed in one of those expensive dresses she’s always wearing. Her hair was tied up and neat and not a mess, unlike yesterday. Lena suddenly throws the tablet across the room again. Making Kara fly up from the couch in panic. ”Lena?!” Kara gently shouts while being mildly terrified, thinking Lena had gotten hurt. It took her a couple of seconds before she realized that Lena had thrown the tablet out of frustration, and no one was dying. “Oh, kara dear, sorry for waking you up,” Lena tells her while picking up the scraps of the now wholly shattered tablet on the floor. Kara sighs in relief, “hey, at least no one is dying,” she jokingly says while helping Lena to pick up the smallest shards of glass leftover from the tablet. While Lena was wearing a charming and probably costly dress, Kara was always wearing a skirt as always and a rather messy shirt. 

When both of them bend down to go for the same piece of the tablet, their eyes meet, and for a couple of seconds, it was almost like time froze. Lena’s ice-cold eyes were staring intensely into Kara’s eyes and likewise. After a couple of seconds of staring, they both get up from the floor and brush it off as nothing happened. Even tho both of them could feel the connection, the warmth, and safety they both felt while being together. Nothing could ever happen between them, and Kara likes someone else. Or that’s at least what Lena thought, and Lena was simply not the person to date.  
Even tho both of them knew this, and Kara still felt a strong urge to kiss Lena. Their heartbeats started to race fast, rapidly, almost at the same pace. The Kryptonian was cursed with super hearing, which certainly wasn’t a good thing most of the time. But hearing Lenas’s rapid heartbeat gave her some sense of hope, that maybe Lena wanted this. That she had  
I also dreamt about the two endings up together and having a life almost like a dream.  
And that’s what she did, without even thinking, the kissed Lena. It seemed like a good idea at the moment, but Kara instantly regretted it, I mean, she felt the kiss was beautiful and just magical, but it’s not what Lena wanted. Miss Luthor just stood there, speechless. Was she that bad? Kara’s eyes were starting to tear up from regret, and she had just ruined a friendship she cherished more than potstickers. Or that’s what she thought, at least. Lena’s cherry tasting lips were pressing up against her. A Luthor was kissing a Kryptonian. It almost seems unreal, it was better than Kara could’ve ever imagined, and she certainly wasn’t let down.

**Author's Note:**

> these bitches still gay.


End file.
